cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonic Magic
Demonic magics are powers derived from the void. Some say the void is the source of all evil, a few say it is the source of power. The Void may disassemble everything into chaos, but some people can guide the chaos and maximize power. Demonic magics are wildly dangerous. All void abilities require sacrifice, and if the bill isn’t paid, it will use the wielder as fuel. The nature of sacrifice varies with the form of void magic, as each uses a different kind of fuel. Void magic is drastically weakened in sunlight. Interitus Interitus is raw destruction and is the most potent of the void magics. It converts anything that exists into chaotic void energies that can be used for more destruction. It eternally burns anything until it no longer exists. Interitus will always jump at the chance to burn life first, detaching it from mortal coils and melting it back into the ambience of the Darklands. Next, it will consume matter, violently expelling energy. Matter takes a long time to burn, so the fires will last a long time. The danger of Interitus is that it can latch onto the wielder itself and will kill them swiftly if not dealt with. Any Interitus attack can be swiftly dealt with with celestial magic and basic sunlight. Interitus loves consuming arcane magic, even though it is a rather weak fuel. Constantly infusing arcane energy into something will protect it from destruction. It can also be cancelled by the void wielder by ripping it away from its fuel. Interitus can be used for… * Bombs. Concentrate void magic into a singularity and find a mechanism to activate it. They suck up all matter in a certain radius, and then explode with extremely violent force. * Poison. Ineritus can be infused into items to poison combine. They will burn from the inside out depending on the intensity. It is very painful. * Fire. Interitus is famous for fire, and it can be used as a tool for mass destruction. Firebolts, raining fire, beams of fire, all sorts of fire. * Acid – An acid that will destroy literally everything in it. The more infused with void magic water is, the more acidic it becomes. At high concentration, anything dunked in it will instantly vaporize. It is also extremely thick. Umbra Interitus is a mere toy to Umbra wielders. Umbra wielders use the void in a much more advanced way: Corruption. Interitus can be considered surface level void maic and Umbra gets to the more unknown features of the void. Interitus requires basic safety of a chemist, but Umbra requires mental fortitude, intelligence, and will. Weak minds will be driven mad by Umbra revelations. One use of Umbra is corrupting the land. Corrupting the land makes life unable to foster in the region, and it also allows the propagation of demons into the land. It is a source of void energies that requires intense celestial magic to purify. Another use is corrupting the body in exchange for power. Void magic can alter people to be much more powerful, in exchange for a piece of their soul. This is how vampires and Devils are made. Exchanges for power such as this usually require regular sustenance of souls or else their own will be completely consumed by void magic, and they became void monsters. The last major use of umbra is corruption of the mind. Mortal minds can be twisted until they are servants of the void themselves. This is a particularly terrifying form of demonic magic as the slightest touch of void in the mind can grow into complete insanity. The more void there is, the faster this process is. Completely corrupted minds cannot be healed and are shadows of their former selves. Regular exposure to large amounts of celestial magic, however, can hold it at bay. Only a celestial can completely reverse a partially corrupted mind. Symptoms of a corrupted mind include nonsensical whispers, nonsensible yet patterned scribbling, rambling, and memory loss. The effects of corruption can be slowed by a strong mind. Umbra users are immune to this insanity as they have risen above madness and gone into enlightenment, a stage at which void is no longer an enemy, but a tool. Umbra has some unintended side effects. It can make somone allergic to sunlight. It can make someone nauseous and throw up toxic goo. It can create temporary moments of insanity and paranoia. Hallucinations, whispers, and all sorts can occur. There are other basic uses of umbra, such as energy attacks, using it to boost one’s own body, and using it to unlock secrets of the universe. Elicio Elicio is summoning the void itself. Why make demons when you can summon them yourself? This magic can summon any void monster to do your bidding. You can also summon yourself to other places if you are an Umbra user. Elicio usually requires a large sacrifice. The more powerful the demon one is summoning, the larger the sacrifice is. Here is a listing of demons one can use to wreck havoc onto the world. * Imp – An imp is a tiny troublemaker whose only purpose is mischief. They cause minor destruction such as wreck homes, burn down hospitals, and break your mom’s favorite vase. They are easy to summon in mass. * Succubus & Incubus – A succubus or incubus is a person who bargained with the void for infinite sexiness. They take the form the most attractive to the person who they target. Succubus are usually pretty mild, and sometimes just appear for fun. * Skinwalker – A skinwalker is a husk of a person who hides amongst populace until it has found its target, then it kills them and takes their skin. It is a silent killer, perfect for assassination. * Devil – A devil is a once-mortal that sacrificed its soul for physical strength, and now these people have extraordinary strength in addition to fires that cannot be quenched. * Infernal – An infernal is a fire elemental that has taken up a bargain with the void to become more powerful. These beings have infinite access to fire that can burn eternally, and also violent explosions. * Plaguebearers – A plaguebearer is a demon who harbors every disease known to man, and new handcrafted ones. They tour areas, hiding amongst the populace, and infect every single living being with a disease of choice. This has lead to mass deaths across civilization. * Vampire – A vampire is an infectious breed of demon that turns other people into demons. It is quite a destructive demon to civilization. * Tormentor – A tormentor is a demon that exists within the Darklands that haunts people with paranoia, fear, nightmares, and suicidal thoughts. * Archdemon – Archdemons are the celestials of the Void. They spew darkness and are the source of all void in the universe. Bringing one into a celestial’s territory is an extreme feat. The only archdemon in Sol is cthulhu.